Otto Wolff
Profile Childhood Otto Wolff was born in Stockholm, Sweden in the November of 1890 to Hendrik and Sofia Wolff. Hendrik was a well-respected man in the community, taking care of a successful apothecary in the city and Sofia was content on just keeping up the household. The family was well off financially and Hendrik could even hire a few helpers into his store. Five year after Otto's birth his sister Anneke was born. Both of the children had dark hair and blue eyes and were brought up in a strict manner by their father. The Wolff-family had a military background that reached back to distant wars, the family originating from Germany. Otto's mother had also come from Germany, but had lived in Sweden for thirteen years before meeting her husband. This was mainly the reason why Hendrik and Sofia had eventually ended up together and frankly, Hendrik would have not even thought of marrying someone who was not of German origins. Otto and Anneke were both very calm and quiet children, the reason for this being most likely their very harsh father. Sofia was also scared of her husband, so she stayed humble and just went along with whatever Hendrik did or said. Neither one of the children was spared from the violent hand of their father and the harsh discipline made both of them careful even in school. In 1901 Hendrik received a tempting job offer from Germany and he sold his apothecary, took along his family and moved to München to start a bigger business, still staying in the field of medicine but also making some investments elsewhere. Otto's most influential time was thus spent in München, where things never seemed to cease from happening. He studied hard and in his free time practiced boxing and playing piano: boxing because of his father and piano because his mother insisted upon it. He became quite adept both in school and at sports, making even his demanding father proud of his son. A remainder from Otto's boxing days was a broken nose that never quite healed right, leaving Otto with a slightly crooked nose. Otto started studying to become a pharmacist as per the wishes of his father, although he had never found the field very interesting. Service in World War I In 1914 times were difficult for the people of München and both young Otto and his father took part in the war. Otto was 23 years old when the First World War started and his studies were abruptly interrupted by war. Urged by his father and by his own sense of duty for the Kaiser and Germany, Otto was quick to enlist into the army. Otto was wounded slightly a few times during the Great War, but only once severely due to shrapnel. This left him with a few nasty scars to his left side and arm, but after a short stay in hospital he was soon back in the fray. Otto's mother and sister stayed behind in München and fell victim to the French bombing in 1916. Otto was dismayed after hearing the news and it made him just concentrate on the fighting with added enthusiasm and anger. If he had not been completely patriotic due to living in Sweden all of his early years, after losing his mother and beloved sister, he was bent on doing whatever was necessary to avenge their deaths. Going through the training and serving from the early times of the war on different fronts, he was awarded the Iron Cross Second Class after the battle of Passchendaele in 1917. Before that he also received the black wound badge for the injuries he had sustained earlier during the war. The horrors of the trenches, the fear of the gas and the heavy rains that dominated the battle of Passchendaele were never forgotten by Otto. When the Great War finally ended (ironically on Otto's 28th birthday), he held the rank of Feldwebel but had no desire to continue in the army. Studies in England After the war Otto returned back home to München along with his father. Otto discovered that his father had become an even more violent and resentful man than he had ever been before. The death of Hendrik's wife and daughter and the horrors of war had left him with mental scars that never healed, so Otto found it better to occupy his mind and time with something else other than listening to the drunken rants of his father. He carried on with his studies and noticed he found it difficult to concentrate on pharmaceutics with the memories of the war still haunting him. Leaving München and travelling to England to continue his studies, Otto tried to convince himself that continuing the family business was the correct thing to do. He finished his studies quite slowly as he found himself doubting his future. He was also often distracted by the pretty young ladies he met in England and was more interested in wooing them than reading musty books. One of these women was Sal de Caldicot, a poor lady struggling to survive. Otto had a very brief affair with the woman, leaving her finally with some money and no proper goodbyes. Poor Sal found out she was pregnant and later gave birth to two twin boys whom she could not sustain on her own. The other boy stayed with her mother and the other one was sent to an orphanage in Germany, which Otto would later find himself paying for. Still, Otto managed to finish his studies and spent some time in England after them before returning to München in 1920. Life and work in München Otto had grown to be a very tall and quite an intimidating man and upon his return back home soon found that his father had in turn become a weak and pitiful alcoholic. It was only now that Otto found the courage to defy his father and pursue another career. He had always been interested in the field of law enforcement and so abandoned his years of studying to become a police officer. In 1921 he married a woman called Ilsa and soon after that in 1922 they had a son whom they named Johann. Interesting times surrounded the city of München and Otto soon become involved in politics. Apparently a man named Adolf Hitler was becoming something of a name in Germany and Otto found his ideas quite fascinating. Joining the National Socialist German Workers’ Party in 1925 and pursuing his career in Kriminalpolizei in München provided Otto with plenty of things to occupy his time. Otto's father died due to excessive use of alcohol in 1925, but Otto never attended his father's funeral and instead was only happy to inherit what his father had left him. Working in München, Otto become known as a ruthless and cold man. Maybe it was how he had been brought up, maybe it was because of what he had seen during the war, it was hard to say. Many of the locals learned to watch their step when Otto was around and he made a name for himself as a fanatical national socialist. Like Otto's father had done, he made his wife and son fear him and had a quick hand for punishment. Meddling with alcohol at times, Otto was an unforgiving and cruel man. Otto's marriage lasted until 1932 until the life in their household became too difficult for Ilsa to handle. They divorced but even after that Otto was at times in contact with his son and continued to support both his son and ex-wife financially. Otto find himself straightening out his manners somewhat after his divorce and remembering how his father had looked like under the influence of the alcohol, he tried to lay off the bad habit and concentrate only on his work. When the Geheime Staatspolizei was formed in 1933, Otto felt like his calling had been answered. He was more than happy to witness the growth of national socialist power and quickly joined the ranks of the Gestapo. He continued working as an officer of the Gestapo and was well known for his quick wit and cold conduct when it came to enemies of the Reich. To Otto, work was his life and being a perfectionist, he always made sure that everything went according to plans down to the smallest of details. During a job assignment to Berlin he met a lovely young woman called Zelda, a passing acquaintance he had made during his brief stay in London. Otto had always had an eye for pretty ladies and maybe assisted with his wealth and status, they were soon married. They were certainly not a likely pair, since Otto was almost twice as old as his new wife. Zelda stayed in Berlin because of her work as an actress, while Otto had to continue his own work in München. One year after that Otto filed for a transfer to Berlin and bought an apartment there, continuing his diligent work for the proud Reich in the heart of Germany. Relationships and family Otto has an ex-wife, Ilsa Wolff, to whom he was married from 1921 to 1932 and they have a son, Johann Wolff. Otto has very little contact with his former family and Johann outright refuses to talk to his father due to his violent past. Otto is currently married to Zelda Wolff who, much to his husband's irritation, has an successful career as an actress. Otto owns a Doberman Pinscher called Luger and the dog is very dear to him. Otto has become good friends with Erik Schneider after their initial meeting at Auschwitz. The Kriminalkommissar has also grown fatherly feelings towards little Adelheid after sheltering her for a while at his home in Berlin. After the child escaped from his care, Otto's research led him to the startling revelation that Adelheid, in fact, had become his grand-daughter by marriage. Description Otto is a very tall man, standing at 192 cm of height. He has a dark hair, now slowly thinning due to his age. His eye colour is very dark blue with a greenish tint. Most of the times his eyes appear almost black and Otto has a habit of staring at other people in a very penetrating manner - scowling seems to come naturally to him. Otto is athletically built due to him keeping his shape up meticulously and he would still enjoy boxing, had he the time for it. Much to Otto's dismay, his age has been starting to show itself lately with lines appearing on his face and a few gray hairs showing up on his head. Outwardly Otto appears to be a very calm and cold person and he is rarely seen smiling. After his troubles with alcohol and the spouts of domestic violence in his past marriage, Otto now does his best to stay in charge of his emotions and actions. He dislikes yelling and does not easily display his emotions. His anger is usually silent, but none the less dangerous if someone happens to get to his wrong side. When irritated enough, he resorts to speaking in Swedish without even noticing it himself. Otto is a gentleman who never forgets his manners and he regards rash and impolite behavior with great distaste. To him people who cannot control their feelings are barbarians. He demands respect from the people who are partial to give it to him and in return gives his respect to people who, at least in his opinion, deserve it. He has a wry and sarcastic sense of humor and is more likely to attack people verbally than physically. Lately Otto has, maybe slightly to his frustration, noticed that his temper for punishment and cold anger has somewhat lessened due to his new marriage and maybe also due to his age. He has also started doubting his own loyalties somewhat and hopes to resume his work in the criminal police after the war instead of staying in the Gestapo. He has started feeling like as if the tasks he does for the Gestapo are not quite as important as the things he did while working in the criminal police. He is very protective of the people he cares for and would put his life on the line for them. Under his cold and foreboding mask there seems to be a surprisingly caring and compassionate man. In his free time Otto enjoys the pleasures of good food, wine and music. He relishes a good exercise and likes to take his dog out for long walks. He also loves to play the piano and often forgets himself in the music he plays. Due to the Gestapo being seriously understaffed and overworked, Otto has found little time for any of these hobbies and it has made him increasingly stressed and tired. He also suffers from very aggressive migraine, which he takes medication for. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders